Sonhando Acordado
by Kamikaze Green
Summary: Sonhos podem assumir qualquer forma... O que importa é se você vai ter alguém para segurar a sua mão em seu final. Ao acordar... [Participando do desafio de songfics no Nyah!]


– Por favor, Décimo... Pode repetir mais uma vez? Acho que eu não consegui entender bem. - Gokudera falou extremamente baixo do que normalmente falaria.

Na verdade nem o percebeu que o fez. Seu coração batia rápido, ruidoso, a ponto de que ele perdesse a noção de tudo ao seu redor. Não lembrava em que lugar estava se era iluminado pelo sol ou lua... Na casa dele? Em seu apartamento? Na escola? Tinha mais alguém ali além deles...?

Provavelmente não. Fosse o lugar que fosse Sawada Tsunayoshi não teria dito aquilo em frente a mais ninguém. Ele torcia, pois, apesar de tudo, para Gokudera questões sentimentais não eram algo que poderiam ser tratadas por alheios.

Gokudera viu quando Tsunayoshi baixou o olhar envergonhado, a face avermelhada, as mãos apertadas em seu uniforme escolar... Sentia-se muito mal por exigir ainda mais de seu Décimo, quando ele tinha se esforçado tanto para dizer pela primeira vez aquelas míseras três palavras, mas que continham toda a carga de seus sentimentos, há muito tempo escondidos, para si... Mas...

– Eu quero... Que você continue ao meu lado, Gokudera-kun... Não como um amigo, não como um inimigo também, não entenda errado... Eu... Te... A... Er...

Gokudera viu quando Tsuna balançou a cabeça, tentando se esforçar para continuar, mas era difícil quando se tinha tirado toda a sua coragem para os ares de uma vez.

–... Você me ama...? - Gokudera sussurrou mais para cumprir o seu dever auto-imposto de ajudar Tsuna do que assimilar a ideia.

Gokudera não conseguia acreditar no via, no que seus ouvidos conseguiam captar daqueles lábios contrários... Podia ter pensado em mil e uma coisas, cada uma pior que outra, diga-se de passagem. Mas talvez a coisa mais simples não tivesse se passado pela sua cabeça.

Tsuna poderia apenas retribuir seus sentimentos.

Ele poderia aceitá-lo. Claro ele era o Céu, mas mesmo assim... Ele era a Tempestade importuna que afastava as pessoas com o olhar afiado, as palavras rudes e acusadoras... Mesmo que possivelmente fossem circunstâncias diferentes, Gokudera sabia que o Sawada já o temeu. Que provavelmente apenas manteve uma ligação próxima com ele por egoísmo do próprio Gokudera.

Ele sabia que Tsuna podia achá-lo incômodo, mas insistiu. Estava desesperado.

Não queria ficar sozinho nunca mais. Queria estar ao lado de alguém, dar tudo de si por esse alguém... E receber desse alguém um sorriso de agradecimento. Sedento de afeto ele apenas o viu como uma chance de se afastar de sua solidão.

Queria ser retribuído. Mas isso parecia apenas um sonho impossível... O que ele não tinha percebido era que Tsunayoshi, pouco a pouco, estava realmente mudando sua opinião por ele.

Não era que Tsunayoshi tivesse deixado de considerá-lo estranho, que podia ser ingrato e mentiroso quando a situação o exigia. Mas Tsuna nunca tinha recebido toda essa atenção antes e mesmo com todos os reveses se sentia ridiculamente feliz por isso.

Sim, o tinha rejeitado no início, e quando descobriu esse sentimento lutou com todas as forças para que ele fosse embora. Apenas não queria algo tão problemático quanto um amor profundo ainda mais pela pessoa mais problemática de todas. Ele apenas queria um romance sem turbulências com uma garota gentil...

Mas Tsunayoshi sabia que ele precisava fazer.

Gokudera poderia não se lembrar naquele momento, porém Tsunayoshi sabia bem o motivo de eles se encontrarem naquela situação.

Mesmo que tivesse dito que não o faria, era fato que Gokudera iria priorizar a vida Tsuna ao invés da sua quando a situação exigisse. Gokudera estava bem agora, mas... Tsunayoshi temia pelo futuro... Tinha medo. Queria garantir que Gokudera ficasse bem, embora isso impossível... Mas tinha que agarrar pelo menos aquela chance.

– Sim... Eu te amo... Então... Se você se importar... Se cuide, por favor...

Um soluço escapou pela parte do Sawada.

Gokudera tinha a sensação de que já tinha visto aquela cena antes. Isso era de longe a primeira coisa que poderia surgir em seu cérebro, mais especificamente em seu inconsciente, em seus sonhos.

Não foram uma ou duas vezes que já tinha imaginado aquilo. Em seus entediantes dias de escola, enquanto os professores ditavam as aulas ele devia ter pensado nisso. Para esquecer-se de tudo o que poderia detestar o que era _muita coisa_ para falar a verdade... Aqueles olhos tão preocupados com as pequenas e grandes coisas na vida, que suportava tudo o que lhe era imposto da forma como desse...

Sobrevivia. Pelos outros, por ele...

E Gokudera apenas vivia em função de Tsuna, isso era tão claro como o ar para a maioria...

Mas o oposto não era evidente.

Pelo menos não até aquele momento.

Era como se estivesse sonhando acordado, mas felizmente Gokudera Hayato bem sabia que aquele não era o fim da história deles, que essa verdade não iria se desfizer com um mero abrir de olhos, pelo menos era o que ele não deixaria acontecer. Não quando era apenas o começo.

(...)

– Gokudera-kun... Não quero. - Tsunayoshi falou com desconforto.

– Vamos Décimo. Todo mundo está fora hoje, não tem problema. - Gokudera disse com animação.

Tsunayoshi tinha apenas a cabeça visível, o resto do corpo estava ocultou pela porta. O futuro Décimo Vongola já estava se arrependendo amargamente de ter aceitado - bem relutantemente, mas enfim - o pedido de Gokudera. Porém viu que não daria mais para voltar atrás e entrou no quarto mesmo assim.

Ele estava vestindo com uma roupa grande para seu corpo... Era branco de um formato que o fazia parecer... Uma noiva. Era o vestido que sua mãe tinha usado em seu casamento e que estava guardado cuidadosamente até então. Estava se sentindo ridículo isso era certo. Sua vontade era de cometer suicídio naquele momento, porém tentou conter seus sentimentos que o fazia ruborizar e deu outro passo.

Gokudera estava paralisado em seu lugar e tinha cara de bobo. Teria odiado? Quando ia chamar o outro, entretanto, o rosto que se encontrava estático ganhou um rubor digno de sua chama: um vermelho vivo.

– Uau Décimo! Você está genial! - Gokudera exclamou batendo palmas.

Até pequenas lagrimas saiam de seus olhos.

– Ah, não, não... Eu quero mesmo morrer nesse momento. E se minha mãe descobre? - Tsunayoshi questionou meio depressivo.

– Não vai haver nenhum problema, ela vai amar! - Gokudera exclamou no calor do momento.

– Você não vai contar para ela não é? - Tsuna disse sentindo um arrepio pelo corpo.

– Eu não me importaria, mas se o Décimo não quiser...

– Não mesmo...! E então... Eu posso tirar? - Tsuna perguntou mais tímido já que não queria quebrar as expectativas do outro.

– Um momento! Venha mais perto, por favor. - Gokudera pediu se levantado de onde estava.

Foi quando Tsuna viu que Gokudera estava vestindo um terno também branco.

– Ei, Gokudera-kun... Porque está vestido assim? - Tsunayoshi questionou temendo a resposta.

– Eu já tive um sonho assim sabia? Eu e o Décimo estávamos vestidos assim... E trocávamos votos um com o outro! Sei que é muito estranho desculpe por isso... - Gokudera disse bagunçando o cabelo sem graça. - Mas é para mostrar minha determinação! Décimo, eu não estarei mentido quando digo que também te quero ao meu lado dessa forma! Por favor, continue tomando conta de mim...!

E assim Gokudera se curvou para um constrangido Tsunayoshi.

– Olha Gokudera-kun não precisa... - Tsunayoshi disse adotando uma expressão mais séria para o que diria a seguir -... Só não se esqueça do que lhe disse antes, ok?

– Sim, Décimo! - Gokudera disse voltando a se levantar.

Aquela animação toda que Gokudera manifestava apenas alertava Tsuna que ou Gokudera tinha esquecido ou não ligava o suficiente para esse alerta, ele ainda teria que se manter de olho...

– Décimo... Eu posso beijá-lo agora? Os votos só fazem sentido quando as pessoas se beijam... - Gokudera indagou voltando a ruborizar.

–... Tudo bem... Mas eu não sou bom nisso, então...

–... Eu também não! Somos realmente feitos um para o outro não é Décimo?

Gokudera meio perguntou, meio afirmou. Tsunayoshi apenas deu um suspiro. Sustentando um sorriso mínimo, o futuro chefe disse:

– Eu não sei se somos feitos um para o outro, mas... Eu adoraria que esses dias de paz continuassem...

"Com você" Mas essas palavras não foram necessárias. Não quando Tsunayoshi sentiu Gokudera tomar seus ombros e aproximar a face da sua.

Tsuna fechou os olhos...

E se deixou sonhar.


End file.
